


Colors of the summer night

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: С этого места открывается слишком красивый вид на море с лунной дорожкой на идущей рябью воде, а ещё — на незнакомую девушку, танцующую на берегу. Её белое платье ярким пятном выделяется в темноте, как и светлые, выгоревшие на солнце волосы, что обрамляют смуглое лицо.





	Colors of the summer night

Ветер, холодный, несмотря на июль месяц, задувает под так непредусмотрительно надетую свободную рубашку, и Кенсу невольно ёжится. Он мог бы давно зайти погреться в помещение или хотя бы сесть поближе к огню, но ему не хочется уходить. С этого места открывается слишком красивый вид на море с лунной дорожкой на идущей рябью воде, а ещё — на незнакомую девушку, танцующую на берегу. Её белое платье ярким пятном выделяется в темноте, как и светлые, выгоревшие на солнце волосы, что обрамляют смуглое лицо.

Кенсу не уверен, что до неё долетают звуки музыки, как и не понимает, зачем приходить на пляжную вечеринку и танцевать в одиночестве, но не ему судить: он сам предпочитает не танцевать вовсе. Куда интереснее наблюдать за другими. Как, например, за этой странной, будто призрачной в своих белых одеждах, танцовщицей.

— Прости, парень, но эта красотка уже занята.

Кенсу вздрагивает от неожиданности и удивленно оборачивается к остановившейся за его плечом девушке. В противоположность свободно развевающимся волосам танцовщицы, ее рыжие волосы собраны в высокий хвост, а джинсовые шорты открывают неприлично длинные ноги. Она не удостаивает его и взглядом, и, если бы не самодовольная улыбка на её лице, он бы решил, что ему послышалось.

— Да я и не заинтересован, — Кенсу понимающе дергает уголком губ в слабой ответной улыбке, и машинально оборачивается к бару.

— Оу, — девушка прослеживает его взгляд и хмыкает. — На твоём месте я бы лучше за ним следила. Я лично видела, как с ним раз пять за вечер пытались познакомиться.

Кенсу в первый момент теряется от подобной прямоты: кажется, его новой пока ещё не совсем знакомой не свойственна излишняя застенчивость.

— Да, ты-то уж точно следишь хорошо, это я уже понял, — он не пытается сдержать насмешливую улыбку: эта девушка ему явно нравится. Безо всякого романтического подтекста: есть в ней какая-то располагающая простота. Она явно не из тех манерных красавиц, с которыми не поймёшь, говорят они искренне или флиртуют, и которых боишься обидеть неосторожным словом. Вот и сейчас она просто фыркает и поворачивается к морю.

— Нини! Иди к нам!

Она машет рукой, когда видит, что девушка замечает ее и бегом, все ещё пританцовывая, направляется к ним. Отбросив за спину пряди лезущих в лицо волос и переведя дыхание, та широко улыбается.

— Хунни, как ты насчёт секса на пляже?

Кенсу давится словами приветствия, в то время как его знакомая лишь насмешливо выгибает бровь и на пару секунд задумывается.

— Не, — наконец качает она головой, — замучаешься потом песок изо всех мест вытряхивать.

Нини под двумя непонимающими взглядами громко смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Вообще-то я имела в виду коктейль, но с этим я тоже согласна.

Если ещё минуту назад Кенсу думал, что эту девушку — Хунни, запоминает он — невозможно смутить, то теперь он понимает, что, скорее всего, это просто напускное: он своими глазами видит, как чужие щеки покрываются слабым румянцем.

Танцовщица ловит его взгляд и с улыбкой протягивает руку: уверенно, но в то же время изящно. Кенсу машинально отмечает, что в ней есть то женское кокетство, что, кажется, не свойственно Хунни, но оно выглядит естественно и ни капли не наигранно, как это часто бывает.

— Я Нини, а это рыжее несчастье — Сехун. Твой новый знакомый? — оборачивается она уже к девушке.

— И твой тайный поклонник по совместительству.

Кенсу лишь закатывает глаза, игнорируя непонятное неуместное смущение.

— У которого вообще-то есть имя. До Кёнсу. И раз уж мы всё-таки познакомились... Могу я тогда в качестве уже не очень тайного поклонника вас угостить?

Сехун на секунду задумывается, но все же кивает.

— Можешь. Но учти, что место её главного фаната уже занято, — она обнимает смеющуюся Нини за талию, устраивая подбородок на её плече. Та не говорит ни слова, но Кенсу видит, как алеют от удовольствия чужие скулы.

Он приглашающе кивает в сторону бара и первым направляется к нему, но краем глаза все равно успевает заметить, как Нини целует Сехун — чуть дольше, чем, на его взгляд, позволяют правила приличия, и уж явно откровеннее, но вряд ли девушек это волнует.

«Колоритная парочка», — улыбается Кенсу своим мыслям. И что-то ему подсказывает, что это знакомство принесёт ему ещё много сюрпризов.


End file.
